A Long Way From Home
by Rob Lockster
Summary: Movieverse; Since being banished from the Decepticon Empire only a year ago because of her accident, she has been stranded on Earth, and taken in by a human family. What happens when Megatron needs her back for an important task?


Disclaimer; Transformers belongs to, not me, but their respected owners. [Hasbro, Takara... so on and so forth]

I'm back! MAUAHAHAHA! :K So, did you miss me? This little plot bunny hit me as we were driving home from the movies. Yea, fourth time seeing TF. DX I know…lame!

Anyways, explanations in the next chapter, but trust me…

"No long story, just plot bunny!"

Yea… what Grimlock said.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

I leaned against the passenger door, feeling the wind tussle my hair this way and that. Buildings and other human establishments passed by my eyes in a blur as she pressed on the car accelerator. '_She's driving recklessly, yet again,_' I thought almost angrily as hostility filled my pale irises.

Her soft eyes looked up at the conveniently placed rear view mirror. "Something the matter, sweetie?"

I avoided eyes contact with her, instead I went back to watching the blurring objects. "No."

"Are you sure?"

I looked at the older woman, putting on my best smile, "Really mom, I'm fine."

The questioning stopped as the woman driving, excuse me, my 'mother' pulled up the concrete driveway. "Would you mind helping me with the groceries?"

I inwardly sighed, hoping I could have just gone straight to my room. "Sure mom, you just go inside. I'll handle it."

"Alright, thanks Ebby."

Her slender form retreated into the house once she unlocked the door.

"Pathetic fleshling. What I wouldn't do to..."

The roar of a jet caught my attention, my advanced hearing zoning in on the sound. I brushed it off quickly. "Must be some military drill of some sort."

I popped open the trunk, grabbing the handles of the weak plastic grocery sacks. With ease, I carried half of them towards the house. After dropping them off, I carried the other half in as well.

"Thanks honey!" called my mother, "Can you go shut the gate for me?"

"Yea!" I called back to her from the kitchen. After complying to her order I stopped short at seeing an unknown vehicle enter and park in our driveway. I shielded my sensitive eyes with my hand at the human's bright headlights.

"Must just be turning around," I commented, walking back into the house.

I entered my room, avoiding my mother at all costs. The heavy gray and purple curtains were drawn over my windows, blocking out all artificial light.

I curled up into my bedding, pulling the covers over me. "Finally, some sleep." Out of curiosity I glanced at my alarm clock. Ten thirty-seven.

There was a knock on my door not a second later. "Ebby? There's...uh... someone here to see you."

I froze at the sudden fright in my mother's voice. "Who is it?"

"A man, he didn't... give me his... name."

Wait... she was crying.

I growled, flinging the fabric away from me, storming towards the door. I flung it open mercilessly, "Well it better be... good..."

"Oh, I wouldn't be worrying about that, youngling."

Next thing I knew a gun went off and my mother's body fell to the ground, staining the carpet bloody red.

"What the pit do you think you're doing?!" I stared in shock at the dead body. Even though I was thankful to be rid of that incompetent fool, I was still angry at her sudden death. "Now how are we supposed to explain this!"

"Like it matters, youngling? Aren't you glad to be leaving this life?"

He got me there.

"You could have warned me, and what do you mean 'leaving this life?' You know as well as I do, Soundwave, that Megatron banished me from the Decepticon Empire!"

"We need your help."

"Pfft. So Megatron suddenly wants me back? Well, too bad for him I'm stuck as a human; there are no other shards of the AllSpark left!"

Soundwave's human form stuck out his hand to me, gesturing that he wanted me to take it. I complied, taking his hand in mine and letting him lead me outside.

"Megatron has a surprise for you...

...He didn't leave the whole shard for himself."


End file.
